My Heart Desire
by Arshley
Summary: Aku yakin hal ini harus terjadi. Entah dimana. Draco pasti akan menciumnya karena dia telah menulisnya.
1. Strange Book

My Heart Desire

Warning : Boy's Love, No Voldemort, Typo's

Summary : _'__Aku yakin hal ini harus terjadi. Entah dimana. Draco pasti akan menciumnya karena dia telah menulisnya.'_

Harry Potter

JK. Rowling

My Heart Desire

Fal Arsh

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan berjalan melewati pintu masuk aula besar dan berniat mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar di pinggir danau hitam. Istirahat makan siang masih akan berakhir sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi.<p>

"Auuch.." Harry, nama pemuda tersebut, mengaduh ketika sebuah benda yang lumayan berat menimpa kepalanya.

Sembari mengusap kepalanya, dengan kesal dia menatap ke atas dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah langit biru tanpa awan yang cerah. Dengan sedikit mendengus Harry berjongkok untuk melihat benda nista yang telah menimpa kepalanya yang berharga, dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah _note_ muggle bersampul biru gelap dengan ukiran berwarna gelap disekelilingnya yang tak bisa dia identifikasi warnanya.

Sedikit penarasan, dengan berusaha menelan rasa kesal karena tertimpa buku tersebut, Harry membuka buku tersebut dan yang ditemukannya hanyalah kertas putih yang polos. Ketika Harry memeriksa hingga nyaris keseluruhan buku tersebut, dia hanyalah melihat lembar demi lembar kertas putih yang kosong tanpa garis. Sama persis dengan halaman pertamanya.

_'Apa ini benda sihir? Apa ini benda hitam?' _

Tanpa berniat menghilangkan rasa penasaran dan curiga pada buku temuannya, pemuda berambut berantakan itu menyimpan buku temuannya tersebut pada kantung jubah sebelah kirinya yang sudah diberi mantra peluas. Pemuda tersebut sedikit melirik lengan kirinya dan bernafas lega karena istirahat makan siangnya masih lumayan lama, dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pinggir danau hitam.

Harry menahan nafasnya ketika melihat pemandangan di bawah sebuah pohon besar tujuannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit sedikit pucat dan berdagu runcing, jubahnya tersampir pada bahunya yang bidang, sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terduduk santai dengan salah satu kaki tertekuk dan sebelah tangan diatas lututnya. Begitu sempurna, begitu tanggapan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan dihadapannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dengan sangat mempesonanya, dan rambutnya sedikit berkibar tertiup oleh angin lembut.

"_What_ are you looking at?" Ketika Harry tersadar, dia mendapati pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya menatap dirinya dengan sangat tajam. Dia tersentak.

"This place aren't yours, right?" Dia berusaha untuk terdengar cuek. "Tempat ini sudah biasa kudatangi."

Setelah Harry berkata seperti itu, Draco, nama pemuda pirang itu, menegakkan dirinya dan memakai jubahnya lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Pemuda yang masih terpaku ditempatnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan dirinya di bawah naungan pohon rindang yang sudah menjadi tujuannya sedari tadi. Pohon tempat bernaung yang paling nyaman, menurutnya, di Hogwarts.

_'Mengapa kami tidak bisa akrab, sedikit saja.'_

Dengan sedikit kesal, dia merogoh saku kirinya dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru gelap yang baru saja ditemukannya dan berniat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada buku tersebut. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu kembali merogoh saku kirinya dan menemukan sebuah bolpoin bertinta merah. Sebuah benda muggle yang sangat berguna ketika tak ingin direpotkan dengan pena bulu dan tinta yang akan sangat mudah menetes. Benda muggle yang dia temukan di lemari meja kerja ibunya.

Dengan ragu-ragu dia mulai meletakkan tangannya diatas lembaran putih mulus benda tersebut, tanpa benar-benar mulai untuk menulis.

_'Bolehkah aku menulis disini? Bukan benda hitam kan?'_

Mencoba menepis rasa ragu-ragunya, Harry mulai menggoreskan bolpoinnya pada lembaran pertama buku tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>Hai. Aku Harry Potter. <em>-Berhenti sejenak-

_Aku menemukanmu di atas rerumputan ketika dengan brutalnya kau menghantam belakang kepalaku dengan keras. Aku tak tau apakah akan ada efeknya atau tidak jika aku menulisimu, tetapi aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku. You know? Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangatlah kukagumi, seseorang yang sangatlah tampan dan anggun. Oke, I know his a boy. Tetapi dia sangatlah anggun sekaligus keren._

_Setiap kami bertemu, kami tidak pernah bisa bertegur sapa dengan normal. Aku tak tahu alasannya, tetapi sepertinya dia membenciku dan sangat berusaha untuk menghindariku. Apakah hanya karena perbedaan asrama kami? Apakah hanya karena aku dengan tak sengaja pernah menumpahkan ramuan kami ketika kami dalam satu kelompok sehingga kami sama-sama tak mendapatkan nilai ramuan?_

_Entahlah, aku hanya berharap dia bisa lebih menerimaku. Aku hanya berharap seorang Draco Malfoy mau bertegur sapa denganku. Aku sangatlah mengharapkan agar dia bisa melihatku seperti dia melihat teman-teman seasramanya yang lain. Aku ingin dia bisa duduk bersisian denganku dengan tenang._

_Apakah aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta? Ah.. entahlah, mungkin aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Haha... Tetapi ingin kutekankan... Aku seorang laki-laki bukan gadis._

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja menyimpan kembali bolpoinnya menatap kata demi kata yang baru saja selesai ditulisnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut menyadari apa saja yang baru saja dia goreskan di atas kertas yang sudah tidak polos itu. Dia? Jatuh Cinta? Pada Malfoy? Holly shit! Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?<p>

Dengan sentakan keras pemuda bermata emerald itu menutup buku yang sudah dia klaim sebagai jurnalnya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku kirinya. Lirikan malasnya bermuara pada lengan kirinya dan matanya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari jam istirahatnya sudah nyaris berakhir.

Pemuda berkaca mata bundar asal Gryffindor itu segera berdiri dan beranjak menuju kelas Defense Agains Dark Arts yang di ajar oleh seorang teman baik ayahnya, Remus Lupin. Berada ditahun kelima membuat dirinya mengerti bahwa guru ramahnya yang satu itu akan kehilangan keramahannya ketika mendapati siswa/i yang terlambat memasuki kelasnya.

Sedikit terengah, pemuda berkaca mata itu menatap keseluruhan kelas dan bernafas lega ketika mendapati tempat guru di depan kelas masih belum berpenghuni. Kembali Harry menelaah keseluruhan kelas dan nafasnya kembali tercekat ketika mendapati satu-satunya tempat kosong hanyalah di samping pemuda pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu di pinggir danau hitam.

Perlahan dia menghampiri tempat tersebut dan berniat menyapa pemuda pirang tersebut, sebelum...

"Hai, Harry. Mencari tempat untuk duduk?" Tanya pemuda pirang tersebut sembari sedikit menarik sudut bibir kanannya.

"Err, yeah tentu Malfoy." Dengan canggung Harry mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Draco dan merogoh saku kirinya untuk mencari secarik perkamen. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku dan dia teringat akan apa yang ditulisnya tadi.

**'Aku hanya berharap dia bisa lebih menerimaku. Aku hanya berharap seorang Draco Malfoy mau bertegur sapa denganku.'**

_'Dia baru saja menawarkan tempat untukk duduk disebelahnya, meskipun secara tak langsung. Bukankah itu artinya dia menerima kehadiranku? Dan dia baru saja menyapaku, dan memanggilku Harry! Oh God Shake! What that book could do?'_

Tanpa dia sadari matanya sedikit melebar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Draco memandangnya, tajam.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Itu 'yeah' untuk 'baik-baik saja' atau 'tidak baik-baik saja'?"

"Err, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan, canggung.

Sepanjang pelajaran Harry tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran kesukaannya yang sedang mempelajari tentang banshee. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah buku misterius penemuannya dan Draco yang duduk dengan sangatlah tenang disisinya. Dalam buku tersebut Harry juga telah menyebutkan bahwa dia ingin pemuda berkulit pucat itu dapat duduk dengan tenang disisinya. Tetapi pemuda berkaca mata bundar itu tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal tersebut dapat benar-benar terjadi. Tepat setelah dia menuliskannya.

Kebetulan sepanjang sore ini Harry tak memiliki jadwal pelajaran yang lain. Maka, setelah berkhirnya pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang, tumbennya, serasa bagai selamanya bagi Harry dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara Gryffindor.

"Hey! Harry!" Suara yang sangatlah familier baginya serasa menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan malas dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara.

"Ya, ada apa 'Mione?"

"Dari mana saja kau?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang menjitak kepalanya dengan beringas.

"Auch, that's definetly hurt 'Mione." Dia mengusap kepalanya yang entah mengapa hari ini bernasib sangatlah malang.

"Kutanya, dari mana saja kau?" Hermione menatapnya galak dengan kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Err, dari kelas?" Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sebelum itu, maksudku." Gadis bermata coklat itu terdengar sangatlah tidak sabaran.

"Maaf 'Mione, tetapi aku dalam keadaan sedang terburu-buru. Bye 'Mione." Pemuda berirish hijau emerald itupun segera meninggalkan salah satu sahabatnya yang mengernyit karena kebingungan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar di asramanya yang terletak pada menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts.

"Green Aspire." Pemuda yang masih menggenggam sebuah buku misterius itu menggumamkan kata sandi guna memasuki ruang rekreasi asramanya. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Harry segera memanjat tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki dan memasuki kamarnya.

Segera setelah dia meletakkan buku misteriusnya di atas bantal dia merapalkan beberapa mantra anti-gangguan serta _silencio_.

Setelah merasa aman, Harry membuka sebuah halaman yang diyakininya sudah dia tulisi tadi saat dia berada di pinggir danau hitam. Tetapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah ketas kosong. Bukan kertas kosong berwarna putih polos seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sebuah kertas kosong berwarna merah pekat. Warna merah yang sama dengan warna tinta bolpoin yang dia gunakan.

Dengan rasa heran yang besar dan rasa ingin tahu yang sama-sama besar, pemuda Gryffindor itu mengeluarkan bolpoin yang identik dengan yang sebelumnya dia gunakan. Kali ini dengan tinta berwarna biru dengan sedikit kerlap-kerlip pada tintanya.

Sedikit ragu-ragu, dia mulai menuliskan kata demi kata dengan sedikit canggung dan wajah yang mulai merona. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama hingga satu halaman lagi telah selesai ditulisinya.

"Apakah ini akan terjadi?" Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sedikit bergumam.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Suara seseorang yang sedikit familiar di telinganya. Ketika dia menoleh, dia menemukan seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam jubah yang sama dengan dirinya dan berambut sangat merah.

"Tidak ada, Ron." Harry membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tertelungkup dan menyimpan bukunya pada bawah bantalnya.

"Apa itu tadi? Yang baru saja kau sembunyikan." Ron, nama pemuda itu, memicing pada teman sekamarnya dengan curiga.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada." Harry menghela nafasnya sejenak.

Ron melemparkan pandangan 'kau gila' pada Harry dan menaiki ranjangnya sendiri. Terlihat dari tempatnya bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kuno yang aneh dan membukanya. Merasa bahwa itu bukan urusannya, Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah sebelumnya memasang sebuah mantra yang dianggapnya kuat pada sekitar bantalnya.

* * *

><p>Harry melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruang kelas yang tak terpakai, di lantai atas salah satu menara di Hogwarts. Menunggu.<p>

'_Akan kubuktikan'_

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menerawang pada sebuah titik dibawahnya, pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang menawan. Sedikit melirik arlojinya, dia mendesah frustasi.

'_Apa yang kulakukan.'_

Mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, dia kembali melirik pada titik dibawahnya. Seseorang yang sedang memainkan tongkat _Hawtorn_nya melayangkan sebuah benda yang disangkanya sebagai sebuah benda bulat.

Bagai gerakan lambat bisa pemuda itu perhatikan bahwa titik yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya mulai beranjak dan menghempaskan jubahnya pada pundaknya.

'_Just wait.'_

* * *

><p>Harry sudah hendak beranjak ketika matanya menangkap bahwa pintu pada ruangan yang ditempatinya terhempas terbuka. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari bahwa yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut adalah pemuda yang baru saja dia perhatikan.<p>

Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku pada tempatnya, menatap mata satu sama yang lain dengan intens. Sedikit menikmati keheningan yang tercipta dan getaran pada tubuhnya, Harry dengan terpaksa memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah ditulisnya.

Menghela nafas, Harry berniat untuk beranjak menuju menara asramanya tanpa menatap pemuda pirang platinum dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia melewati satu-satunya pintu pada ruangan tersebut ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah tangan lain yang dingin, dan dia menyadari perutnya sedikit bergejolak, nyaman.

'**Dimenara itu, dia menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda lainnya dengan lembut.'**

Tanpa sadar, mata pemuda berkaca mata itu kembali membulat.

"Temani aku, sebentar saja." Sebuah suara yang sering diimpikannya itu menyapa gendang telinganya dengan lembut. Seolah membelainya.

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu hanya bisa terdiam membisu, membiarkan pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya untuk menarik dirinya kearah jendela ruangan tersebut dan saling duduk bersandar.

"Uhm.. Draco?" Harry sedikit bergumam, canggung.

"Yes?" Draco sedikit mengangkat alisnya menatap kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya.

Hening.

Harry menghela nafasnya lelah, menatap kearah halaman kastil yang terhampar indah di hadapannya.

Dirasakannya seseorang memperhatikan dirinya dan diapun menoleh, menatap pada sepasang abu-abu indah pada fokusnya. Hijau emeraldnya sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah menyadari sosok dihadapannya mendekat padanya.

"_Sorry" _Harry menggumam sebelum dia beranjak dengan sedikit berlari dari tempat itu.

Draco hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan nanar.

* * *

><p>"What have I done!" Harry berteriak frustasi ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya yang sedang kosong.<p>

Sedikit kasar dia mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah bantalnya dan menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul biru gelap. Dibukanya halaman yang terakhir kali ditulisinya. Kali ini tak seperti sebelumnya, halaman yang dilihatnya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ditulisinya. Matanya menari dari satu kata ke kata lainnya.

_Aku, Harry Potter, ketika sedang bersantai pada salah satu menara di kastil ini, menatap kearah halaman dibawahnya. Di halaman tersebut dia memperhatikan satu titik yang merupakan idaman hatinya, Draco Malfoy._

_Tak beberapa lama kemudia ketika hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia muncul dengan menghempaskan pintu ruangan tersebut. Dimenara itu, dia menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda lainnya dengan lembut._

_Dua pemuda berbeda asrama itu akhirnya saling terdiam dalam tenang, sebelum salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang menarik pemuda lainnya… Dan menciumnya dalam rengkuhannya._

'_Ini yang menyebabkan halamam ini tak berubah.' _Harry menggaruk kepalanya frustasi sebari kembali membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulisnya.

'_Aku yakin hal ini harus terjadi. Entah dimana. Draco pasti akan menciumnya karena dia telah menulisnya.'_

Satu hal yang disesalkannya, Draco pasti menciumnya _hanya_ karena dia _menuliskannya._ Harry yakin bahwa bukan hal itu yang diinginkannya, meskipun dia sangat ingin merasakan bibir lembut yang selalu terbawa dalam mimpi-mimpinya. _Dialah_ yang seharusnya mencium pemuda Malfoy itu.

* * *

><p>Terinspirasi dari DN<p>

-Arshley-


	2. Is it love?

My Heart Desire

Chapter 2 : Is It Love?

Warning : Boy's Love, No Voldemort, Typo's

_**Year five**_

Summary : Draco merasa bahwa hal yang dialaminya belakangan ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang merencanakan segala kebetulan yang dialaminya bersama pemuda bermata emerald ini.

Harry Potter

JK. Rowling

My Heart Desire

Arsley

* * *

><p><em>Satu hal yang disesalkannya, Draco pasti menciumnya<em> hanya _karena dia_ menuliskannya_._ _Harry yakin bahwa bukan hal itu yang diinginkannya, meskipun dia sangat ingin merasakan bibir lembut yang selalu terbawa dalam mimpi-mimpinya._ Dialah _yang seharusnya mencium pemuda Malfoy itu._

* * *

><p>"Arrrgghh - " Pemuda Gryffindor yang sudah menginjak tahun kelimanya itu mengerang frustasi. <em>'Pasti ada jalan, pasti.'<em>

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit terburu-buru dia menyisipkan sebelah tangannya pada bawah bantal dimana dia menyimpan buku misteriusnya. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, bolpoin yang tadi digunakannya masih berada disana. Tersenyum lemah, Harry mulai menggoreskan bolpoin tersebut. Menyusun kata-kata yang diharapkannya bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya.

_'Althought I really does dreamt that kiss.'_

_Tetapi niat pemuda pirang itu tak pernah terwujud. Setelah kesadaran kembali padanya, sepenuhnya._

Hanya dua kalimat tersebut yang ditambahkan oleh pemuda raven itu, dan matanya melebar ketika kertas dihadapannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah warna menjadi biru dengan kerlipan yang sama persis dengan warna bolpoin yang digunakannya. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya, dia berhasil.

Kali ini pemuda raven itu menyadari satu hal, dia harus bertindak secara alami untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda pirang yang sudah lama dia idamkan.

.

Draco berjalan santai dengan tangan yang dimasukkannya kedalam kantung jubahnya. Masih terekam dengan jelas kejadian tadi di menara astronomi, saat dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Oke, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak pernah mengganggunya, tetapi ada sesuatu pada pemuda itu yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Bukannya dia bermaksud untuk memusuhi semua orang. Hanya saja sifatnya yang terlalu terbuka entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit, _iri._

Untung saja hari ini tidak ada pelajaran yang harus dijalaninya lagi, karena kepalanya benar-benar penat. Langkahnya membawanya pada tempat favoritenya di kastil ini. Pinggir danau.

_'**Mereka bertemu di tempat mereka selalu bersantai.'**_

"Ck…" Draco bergumam dengan kesal. Entah mengapa dia selalu saja berurusan dengan pemuda yang paling ingin dihindarinya ini.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Draco membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke asramanya di bawah tanah. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan hangat yang mencengkram lengan kanannya.

"_What?_" Ucapnya sengit.

"Kenapa kembali?" Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk jiwanya. Emeraldnya yang hangat memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak kian cepat.

_'**Tanpa ada alasan untuk menolak, mereka duduk ****dalam diam. Menikmati detak jantung masing-masing yang berpacu kian cepat.'**_

'Ada apa dengan diriku?' Draco bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri. 'Seakan-akan ada yang mengontrolku. Tetapi mengapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali?'

Mereka duduk bersisian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mata memandang pada air danau yang sesekali memunculkan riakannya. Angin lembut dan kesunyian membawa kenyamanan pada dua pemuda yang sebelumnya tak pernah akrab ini. Menikmati suasana sore hari diiringi detak jantung mereka yang berdetak tidak normal.

.

"Hhhh…" Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan ingin tahu. Pribadinya yang sedikit dingin membuat beberapa orang enggan untuk bersosialisasi dengannya.

"Menghela nafas berarti kau telah membuang satu kebahagiaanmu." Sahabatnya, Theo, berujar dari sebelah kirinya. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat sahabatnya itu sedang mengiris daging asap yang akan dimakannya. "Ada apa?"

Draco hanya terdiam, tak berniat untuk menanggapi sahabatnya yang pasti akan membuatnya semakin bertambah kesal. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap kemilau emerald dari sebrang mejanya. Yang membuatnya hampir menyemburkan sedikit sarapannya. Jika dia bukanlah seorang Malfoy, mungkin makanan tersebut benar-benar akan tersembur.

_'**Mereka bertatapan dalam diam, menikmati kilau mata masing-masing'**_

Sesuatu di dadanya berdesir pelan dan perutnya sedikit bergejolak seperti ada beratus-ratus kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Co… Draco?" Draco menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang sedang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan pelan. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Draco hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai responnya. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Reaksi dari tubuhnya benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Hatinya berdesir hanya karena kemilau emerald seorang Harry Potter.

"Kau yakin?" Theo menatapnya dengan sedikit ganjil.

Draco mengangguk kembali sebelum mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi diperhatikannya dan menghela nafas kembali ketika tak menemukan yang dicarinya. Berusaha mengabaikan Theo yang terus mendesaknya, Draco berjalan menuju kelas ramuan yang akan dimulai sekitar seperempat jam lagi.

_'**Mereka bertabrakan dan buku dari pemuda berambut hitam berjatuhan.'**_

Saat akan menikung tanpa sengaja tubuh Draco menghantam seseorang yang sedang berbincang tepat di belokan yang akan dilaluinya. Draco sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat buku-buku yang dibawa orang yang ditabraknya berjatuhan.

"Hhhh..." Pemuda berirish abu-abu itu menghela nafasnya kembali ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya merupakan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang sedang sangat ingin dihindarinya.

Draco merasa bahwa hal yang dialaminya belakangan ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang merencanakan segala kebetulan yang dialaminya bersama pemuda bermata emerald ini.

_'**Tangan mereka yang bersentuhan mengirimkan sinyal menyenangkan pada tubuh mereka.'**_

Pemuda bermarga Malfoy itupun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membantu pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Ketika hendak mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru gelap, tangannya tersentuh oleh tangan lain yang hangat. Secara reflek dia mengangkat wajahnya. Silver bertemu emerald. Dari tangannya yang berada di bawah tangan Harry, dia merasakan suatu sengatan listrik yang membangunkan monster yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Lain kali jangan menghalangi jalan." Draco berucap datar saat melewati pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tadi. Tak dipungkirinya jika hatinya berdebar dan nafasnya menjadi sedikit memburu. _'__What did he do to me?'_

_.  
><em>

'_Sore hari, ketika seluruh pelajaran telah selesai. __**Mereka bertemu di tempat mereka selalu bersantai.**__ Harry, pemuda berambut hitam, mengajak seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Draco, untuk duduk bersamanya. __**Tanpa ada alasan untuk menolak, mereka duduk dalam diam. Menikmati detak jantung masing-masing yang berpacu kian cepat.**_

_Keesokan harinya, ketika mereka menikmati sarapan masing-masing di meja asrama masing masing. __**Mereka bertatapan dalam diam, menikmati kilau mata masing-masing**_

_Dan ketika kelas ramuan akan dimulai, pemuda berambut hitam berantakan berbincang dengan kedua sahabatnya, tepat ketika Draco Malfoy menuju ke arahnya. __**Mereka bertabrakan dan buku dari pemuda berambut hitam berjatuhan**__.__ Ketika hendak membantu mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berjatuhan, __**tangan mereka yang bersentuhan mengirimkan sinyal menyenangkan pada tubuh mereka.**__'_

_.  
><em>

Harry berjalan santai menuju koridor samping untuk menikmati pemandangan yang selalu dia sukai. Matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang sudah menempati tempat tersebut. _'__Kebetulan.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekati pemuda pirang yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar.

Harry berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu dan berdiam di sana, menatap pada pemandangan yang selalu berhasil membiusnya. Dirasakannya pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu sedikit terkejut dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Tetapi Harry merasa sedikit lega ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda di sebelahnya itu tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa." Nada datar didapatinya keluar dari bibir seksi pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

Harry menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dua hari ini, mengapa kita selalu bertemu secara tak terduga?"

Harry merasa sedikit bersalah dalam hatinya, karena memang dialah yang membuat mereka bertemu dan bersinggungan secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau tak menyukainya?" Tanpa dapat ditahannya, nada lirih yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Hatinya sedikit menghangat ketika menyadari bahwa telinga Malfoy di hadapannya sedikit memerah.

Draco hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi kenyataan tersebut, sayangnya sudah dilihat oleh pemuda raven di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau menyukainya?" Harry berujar pelan, mendekati pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Harry sedikit menyeringgai ketika melihat wajah Draco sedikit bersemu dan telinganya semakin memerah.

"Katakan, Draco... Apakah kau menyukainya?" Dengan tangan kirinya, Harry mengelus tengkuk Draco yang ditumbuhi anak rambut yang halus.

Tanpa disadarinya, perbuatannya ini membuat kupu-kupu yang terdapat pada perut Draco semakin liar. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku tak tahu." Suara yang dikeluarkan Draco sedikit serak dan dia sedikit menyesali hal ini. Membuatnya terlihat semakin gugup di hadapan pemuda yang mencuri perhatiannya ini. Eh? Mencuri perhatian?

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau menyukai ini?"

Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Draco, mendekapnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel dengan nyaman. Jemari tangan kanannya sedikit mengangkat dagu runcing Draco, dan tangan kirinya menahan pinggang Draco agar pemuda itu tak menjauh.

Dengan perlahan Harry menurunkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Draco. Mengecupnya perlahan seakan sedikit sentuhan yang salah akan menghancurkan pemuda yang didekapnya.

Setelah sentuhan yang singkat itu, Harry melepaskan bibirnya sambil tetap mendekap Draco dengan erat.

"Katakan, apakah kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Draco seketika memerah, dengan menahan segala gejolak perasaan yang saat ini tak diketahuinya, dia mendorong tubuh Harry sekuat yang dia mampu hingga tubuh pemuda raven itu menubruk pilar yang berhadapan dengannya.

Mengabaikan sorot kecewa yang terlintas pada emerald yang sempat memerangkapnya, dia berbalik dan berlari menuju bawah tanah. Asramanya.

.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya di dalam kamar asramanya. Tangan kanannya mengelus bibirnya yang sempat bersentuhan dengan pemuda raven yang membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Dengan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedikit abnormal dan mengabaikan rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya, dia berusaha untuk terlelap dan melupakan segala yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

.

Harry memandang nanar pada tikungan di mana Draco menghilang. Dia sedikit mencengkeram dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menusuknya. Harry tak menyangka dia akan kehilangan kendali secepat ini. Sedikit rasa sesal menderanya, menyesal karena telah membohongi Draco dan dirinya sendiri. Menyesal karenya dia mendekati Draco dengan cara paksa, meskipun pemuda pirang itu tak menyadarinya.

Harry bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk karena menghantam pilar dan beranjak ke tempat favoritenya di kastil ini. Pinggir danau.

Pemuda raven, yang memandang nanar pada pemandangan di depannya, merogoh saku kiri jubahnya dan mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru gelap dan tongkatnya. Perlahan dia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan bersandar pada pohon yang terdapat di pinggir danau hitam.

Dengan lembut, dia meletakkan buku itu di samping tubuhnya.

"Good bye crazy book..."

Harry mengetuknya sekali, api kecil keluar dari tongkatnya, membakar salah satu ujung dari buku itu dengan perlahan.

"Good bye Draco..."

Harry kembali mengetuknya. Dengan sekuat tenaganya dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya pada bagian tubuhnya yang besarnya hanya sekepalan tangannya. Kembali api kecil berwarna biru keluar dari tongkatnya. Membakar ujung lain dari buku itu.

"Good bye my Love..."

Ketukan ketiga mengeluarkan api pada ujung lain buku misterius berwarna biru itu.

"Good bye my heart desire..."

Ketukan keempat membuat seluruh ujung buku tersebut terbakar api kecil berwarna biru.

Ketika sekali lagi Harry mengetuknya tepat di tengah buku tersebut, api kecil yang berada pada ujung-ujung buku membesar dan dengan cepat membakar buku tersebut hingga ketengah. Menyisakan sekumpulan debu berwarna perak, yang mengingatkan Harry pada warna mata Draco yang menghanyutkannya.

Sekali lagi, dia berusaha dengan keras untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit menusuk pada hatinya dan gejolak tak nyaman pada perutnya.

.

Draco memakan makan malamnya dengan tidak semangat. Bukan berarti biasanya dia makan dengan brutal, tetapi kali ini dia tak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali.

Alasannya karena mata silvernya tak menemukan pemuda dengan rambut yang berantakan di meja Gryffindor. Draco merasa bahwa ada beberapa hal yang harus diluruskannya bersama pemuda berirish emerald itu. Draco takut bahwa apa yang di rasakannya hanyalah ilusi dan kamuflase dari pemuda bermarga Potter itu.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk pada hatinya membuatnya harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menitikkan air mata ketika dia melihat Harry berjalan bersama Cho Chang dari Ravenclaw yang bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Suatu pantangan bagi seorang Malfoy untuk menangis terutama di depan umum seperti ini.

Dengan kesal dia membanting garpu dan pisaunya ke meja, hingga mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya, dan pergi menuju pintu keluar aula besar.

Saat berjalan dengan penuh emosi, Draco tak memperhatikan jalannya, dan menabrak seseorang yang segera mencengkram lengannya.

"Malfoy?" Harry memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, menyadari wajah pemuda Malfoy itu lebih pucat dari pada biasanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Draco menghempaskan lengannya, melepaskannya dari cengkraman Harry. "Jangan urusi diriku, urusi saja pacar Ravenclawmu."

Harry memandangnya dengan sorot mata bingung. Dengan lembut dia mengusap lengan Draco, kembali mengirimkan getaran aneh pada hatinya.

"Kuantar kau ke hospital wing."

Harry menggenggam tangan Draco dengan lembut saat membimbingnya ke tempat peristirahatan bagi orang sakit di Hogwarts. Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda bermata silver itu berusaha untuk tak menggenggam balik tangan yang sangat hangat itu.

"Kurasa madam Pomfrey sedang menikmati makan malam. Kau istirahat saja dulu di sini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Harry membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke aula besar.

"Potter?"

Harry berhenti dan memandang Draco dari sudut matanya. Membuat sebuah perasaan kecewa merambati hati seorang Draco Malfoy. 'Dia tak mau berhadap-hadapan denganku.'

"Bisakah kau tak menggangguku lagi? Aku lelah dengan semua tingkahmu."

Dua kalimat yang dilontarkan Draco bukan hanya melukai pemuda raven yang meliriknya dengan sudut matanya. Tetapi juga Draco sendiri.

Harry kembali berjalan dan menatap lurus ke depan. Saat dia hendak menghilang di balik pintu, dia berkata, "Tenang saja, aku takkan menganggumu lagi dengan tingkahku." Dia menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku bahkan takkan menganggumu lagi dengan tatapanku."

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup meninggalkan gema menyakitkan pada kedua pemuda berbeda asrama itu.

.

Draco berjalan mengelilingi kastil hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Hari ini hari sabtu dan dia sedang malas pergi ke desa Hogsmeade, dengan langkah yang pelan dia melewati beberapa koridor dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Kata katanya yang dia berikan pada Harry beberapa hari yang lalu sangat membekas pada dirinya. Rasa sakit selalu dia rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa sejak saat itu Harry selalu menghindarinya. Dia tak pernah menatapnya lagi, bahkan selalu berbalik arah saat hendak berpapasan di koridor.

Draco terkesiap saat menyadari pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya di samping kiri dan kanannya. Senyum manis terpatri pada bibirnya, tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang hampa dan rasa sakit yang sangat tersirat.

"Potter, kita harus bicara." Draco memandang pada pemuda bertubuh tegap dan berambut hitam yang tak balas menatapnya. "Sekarang."

Mereka saling terdiam sejak setengah jam yang lalu ketika mendudukkan diri mereka di tangga samping halaman kastil.

"Katakan." Harry bergumam lirih. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Dari suaranya, Draco menyangka bahwa Harry sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sama-sama dideritanya.

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku?" Draco kembali menatap Harry, menatapnya dan berharap bahwa tatapannya akan dibalas oleh pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Karena kau yang meminta."

_Sreeett_

Sebuah luka panjang kembali mengiris hati mereka.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu dan aku tak ingin menganggumu lagi."

Kali ini tatapan Draco terbalas, tetapi ketika Draco melihat kedalaman mata Harry, dia menyesal. Dia menyesal karena yang dilihatnya hanyalah kehampaan dan rasa sakit.

* * *

><p>Arsley.<p> 


End file.
